Luck of the Irish Maybe not
by BlueMidnight121
Summary: It's St. Patrick's Day and a party waits at Shinra's apartment. Question is, will everything go fine on the way there? A quick short Reader x Shizuo 'one-shot'... :] Implied 'friend-zone' :D


**~*A/N!~~~**

Well people. This is my very first fanfic. Dear god I hope I did okay! o_o Well, Happy St. Patrick's Day everyone! If you read this and it isn't the occasion...Happy Early St. Patrick's Day! :D I really hope you at least enjoy this, since I really tried. O_o Sorry if it doesn't make sense. It's 2:30 AM, and I'm at a mental state where I can't go to sleep...At least until I get this over with! I highly suggest you give me some positive feedback, it'll be much appreciated! ~

* * *

The air was a crisp chill. The sun was shining brightly. You and a long-time friend were walking on the crowded streets of Ikebukuro. Some people walked by wearing green accessories. A party was starting soon at a certain doctor's house, a party that you convinced everyone to look forward to.

A big green fuzzy hat with little clovers was thrown on Shizuo's head. His eyes became wide for a second before he looked at you.

"What?" you asked.

"Why did you put this on me?" He asked.

"It's St. Patrick's Day!" You exclaimed.

"…And?" He asked.

"If you don't wear green today, you might get pinched." You said as you winked.

"This is yours, and if I wear it, you won't be wearing green." He said.

"Celty might have an extra green item." You said.

"What if you get pinched?" He asked.

"Hopefully we'll get to the party before someone does pinch me!" You said with a smile.

Shizuo's eyes widened again. His face turned a slight pink. He grabbed your hand and pulled you through the crowd.

"Shizuo! Why are we running?!" You shouted at him.

"I don't want anyone to touch you!" He shouted back.

"Touch me?! It's a pinch, not a slap!" You said.

"It doesn't matter!" He said in a frustrated voice.

_'His face is probably red again,' _you thought. '_His face always turns red. What's up with that?'_

"Slow down would you?" you said with an annoyed tone, "You're killing me here!"

In a slightly isolated street, Shizuo and you came to a stop, and he let go of your hand.

"Shizuo, what's up with you? You always act like this…."

The only thing you could see was his coat since his back faced towards you. His face may have been the other direction but it was easy to tell something was wrong by the tone of his voice.

"Act like what?" he said quickly.

"Every time you think someone has a chance to touch me, you start freaking out. It's St. Patrick's Day, so it wouldn't kill you to relax a little. ", you said softly.

"…It would kill me if I saw someone else touch you…" He said very quietly.

"Eh? I'm sorry, I didn't hear th-", just as you were about to finish, you felt something around the bottom of your skirt. As you tried to process what was going on, a sharp pinch was felt.

"OW!" you yelped.

Shizuo immediately looked behind him and over you. His eyes grew bigger than before; his face flushed with rage and another type of emotion you never seen before.

"IIIIZZZAAAAYYYAA!" He screamed.

"What's wrong Shizu-chan? ~," he said softly, "Did I interrupt something important?"

You could almost feel his breath on your neck.

"….You're….dead!…" He spat out.

"Isn't that what you said a hundred times before? Well…Let's see if you're in luck this time, with that clover on your head…" He said with a smile as he dashed towards a nearby alley.

"GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN FLEA!" Shizuo shouted as he began to chase Izaya.

"Nice seeing ya, (name)! I better wear some green if I were you, there's some real perverts out here!~ " Izaya yelled as he entered into the alley before Shizuo disappeared along with him.

Your face was pink. White due to the shock, and red due to the embarrassment. You looked at the lonely green hat laying on the ground. You picked it up and looked at the clover…. You could still hear Izaya and Shizuo throwing 'insults' at each other.

"Come on, you gotta do better than that if you want me to die!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! IF I KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO DO THAT, I WOULD'VE KILLED YOU A LONG TIME AGO!"

"But it's a tradition Shizu-chan!~"

"SHUT UP! I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER, AND CRY IN PAINNN!"

"I bet you'd like that Shizu-chan…"

"DIE ALREADY!"

You sighed and placed the green hat on your head.

'_I wonder if I'm late for the party', _you thought.

Your feet began walking back into the main street, and your mind began to wander. The first thought being: '_Why couldn't this day just be normal, for once?'_

* * *

****** **Liked the story? Didn't like the story? Lemme know and I'll work at it. :]


End file.
